Lo que me gusta de ti
by Alfin
Summary: ¡Ya no lo puedo aguantar! Bueno, si puedo hacerlo. ¡Pero es que te amo tanto que ya no soporto que no lo sepas! Te he amado desde siempre, Luka Megurine y no te dejare escapar. No lo haré... -Punto de vista de Miku en "Lo que más me gusta de ti"- One-shot


**-Alfin Study Presents-**

**La tercera historia subida en su vida, primera de ser un punto de vista diferente de otra historia  
**

**(Titulado)**

**_Lo que me gusta de ti_**

_(Punto de Vista de Miku de la historia "Lo que más me gusta de ti")**  
**_

_Dedicado a eclipse total, por su apoyo y buenos escritos  
_

**Declaimer: **Vocaloid no es de mi propiedad, sino de sus creadores. Yo solo utilizo los personajes para mi deleite personal.

* * *

=**Lo que me gusta de ti**=

A veces te veo a lo lejos, otras soy más arriesgada y voy por ti. Eres muy distraída en ocasiones, callada, amante de la soledad, perfecta... Cada vez que pienso en ti me doy cuenta que mi amor es verdadero, que es contigo con quien quiero pasar toda mi vida, toda mi existencia. Te amo desde siempre, pero tú no notas que muero por ti. A veces me das señales confusa, a veces me ilusionas, pero vuelves a tu comportamiento neutro, ese en donde no te puedo leer ni saber que es lo que piensas. Aunque la verdad, yo soy la más distraída de las dos.

"¡Miku! ¡Deja de estar pensando en puerros y atiéndeme!"

"¡Eso hago, Gumi-chan!"

"¡Claro que no! Solo suspiras y miras a la nada."

"Vale, ok ¿qué decías?"

"Te estaba preguntando por lo de Len... ¿Cómo fue eso?"

Hace una semana Len-kun se me había confesado, yo le había rechazado porque yo no sentía nada por él, solo una bonita amistad. Kagamine entendió pero cuando me preguntó la otra razón por mi rechazó yo solo respondí con la verdad, esa que llevo desde hace mucho tiempo en mi interior.

"_¡Miku-chan!" _- me llamó.

"_¿Si, Len-kun?"_

"_Yo... quería decirte algo muy importante." - _baja su vista con nerviosismo.

"_Te escucho..."_

"_Es que... ¡Tú me gusta mucho, Miku-chan!" - _me grita todo sonrojado.

"_Yo... Lo siento, Len-kun. No puedo aceptar tus sentimientos, no te correspondo y solo te veo como un amigo. De los mejores..."_

"_Est... esta bien... No importa, entiendo. En el corazón no se manda jejeje." _- habla con tristeza.- "_¿Hay otra razón, verdad?"_

"_¡¿Quién a dicho eso?" _- grité colorada.

"_Por favor... solo quiero saber." _- me mira suplicante pero con mucha tristeza, yo no quería verlo así.

_"Si..."_ _- _suspiré._- "Hay otra razón"_

"_¿Cuál?"_

"_Yo también estoy enamorada de otra persona. No simplemente enamorada, sino que le amo con todo mi ser." -_le explicaba con una sonrisa a la vez que imaginaba a la dueña de la mirada más hermosa del universo.- "_Cuando le veo pierdo la cabeza, cuando me habla todo mi mundo se paraliza, cuando le toco no puedo evitar desearle... ¡Estoy totalmente enloquecida por su ser! Le amo y le amo...Le amo tanto que me duele saber que quizás no me corresponda. Pero le amo tanto que no me importaría esperar toda un eternidad por su amor..."_

"_¡Vaya! En verdad le amas." -_ me miró fijamente.- "_¿Sabes? Te deseo éxito con esa persona. Tras tus palabras me he dado cuanta que no tengo oportunidad contigo... ¡Además no era para tanto! Solo me gustabas, no era que te amaba ni nada parecido... En verdad, también hay otra chica que me gustaba jejeje... Yo... no quiero que pienses que me has roto el corazón, si que me heriste el orgullo. ¡Pero mi corazón esta intacto! Recuerda... ¡Soy Kagamine Len! Las chicas lloran por mi... No yo por ellas..."_

"_¡Engreído!" _-le doy un zape cariñoso.- "_Yo también te deseo lo mejor... Gracias por entender."_

Luego de eso seguimos caminando para nuestras casas, Len a pesar de tener 14 años era un chico muy maduro. Era un joven guapo, inteligente, gracioso y educado... Pero a pesar de eso, nunca, ni aunque se pudiera controlar de quien se debería uno enamorar, elegiría estar con él. No porque no me gustara su tipo, sino porque volvería a elegir enamorarme de mi diosa de ojos de zafiro, a la única que quiero en mi vida...

"¡Otra vez en le limbo! ¡Habla de una vez!"

"Pues... digamos que tienes oportunidad con él."

"¿En serio?" - preguntó emocionada mi amiga de pelo verde.

"¿Para qué preguntas si sabes la respuesta?" - reí de su actitud.

"¡Siiiii! ¡Al fin Len será mío!" - festejó mi amiga.

"¡Shh! Te cuidado que no te escuche su fan club, no vaya a ser que me quede sin amiga por bocona."

"No me importa... ¡Nadie puede conmigo!"

Yo solo volví a reír, Gumi era un caso perdido. Era mi mejor amiga y yo disfrutaba estar con ella. Aunque me da pena admitirlo, yo también la he utilizado como medio de información para saber de la dueña de mi corazón. Solo por 4 simples razones: 1.) Nada se le escapa, 2.) Ella es prima de Kamui-san, 3.) Está en la misma banda de quién amo y 4.) Es la vecina de mi diosa.

"A propósito, Miku-chan." - paró su festejo.- "¿Invitaras a Luka-nee a la fiesta de tu hermano?"

"¿¡Por qué debería invitarla!" - grité sonrojada parándome de mi asiento.

"¡Pero que si eres baka!" - me reprende Gumi.- "¿No has pensado que eso puede ser una escusa para verla en ropa casual? ¿Una buena escusa para estar con ella? ¿Una magnifica oportunidad para ligartela? ¿Y un perfecto plan para confesarte?"

"Eh... nop..." - sonrío apenada.

"¡Pero que clase de amiga me conseguí yo! ¡No lo puedo creer!" - me empezó a reclamar.- " ¡Y eso que eres mi mejor amiga! Se supone que seas como yo... Mira, solo tienes que acorralarla, decirle tus sentimientos y te la llevas a la cama..."

"¡GUMI-CHAN!" - grité con todas mis fuerzas, extremadamente sonrojada golpeando fuertemente en la coronilla de mi amiga a la vez que me paraba de mi asiento.

"¿Algo que compartir con la clase, Hatsune-san?" - me reprendió sarcásticamente mi profesor de Ciencias.

"N... ada, señor." - bajo la mirada muy avergonzada, por el profe y por lo dicho por Gumi-chan.

"Pues entonces le pido que se controle y..." - en ese momento suena la campana de cambio.- "Se ha salvado por esta vez. Pueden salir..."

* * *

-VOCALOID-

Tras ese mandato divino recogí mis cosas y me dispuse a salir rápidamente. Primero, porque ya no quería estar ahí por la vergüenza pasada. Segundo, mi Luka-chan estaría en los pasillos para el cambio de clases. En otras palabras, ya quería ver a la dueña de mi vida.

"Piénsalo bien, Miku-chan... Si la invitas será una oportunidad grandiosa." - me siguió aconsejando mi amiga.

"No lo sé... Mikuo-onii y Luka-chan no se conocen y temo que algo malo pase."

"¿Qué algo malo pase o qué tu hermano se fije en Luka-nee?"

"Jejeje la dos." - río con nerviosismo.

"Pues, apartarla de la boca del lobo... Luka-nee es una chica muy inteligente, tú la conoces bien, no caerá en esas cosas." - me miró despreocupada.- "Si no eres arriesgada, alguien más te la va a quitar."

"Lo sé." - suspiro.

Gumi solo me mira y niega con la cabeza, ella sabe de mis profundos sentimientos por Luka-chan, e incluso ella ha sido mi pañuelo de lagrimas cuando siento que ya no puedo más con esta situación, la situación de amarla y no poder gritarlo a los cuatro vientos, la situación de amarla y que ella no lo sepa.

"Solo tienes que invitarla..."

"¡Lo haré!" - le digo decida.

"¿Sabes? Ayer hable con mamá Filia, ya sabes, tu futura suegra." - me sonríe con picardía, yo solo me sonrojo.- "Y me dijo que Luka-nee se la pasa mirando las fotos que se a tomado contigo y en varias ocasiones suspira susurrando tu nombre... ¿Eso no te suena a algo?"

"¡Eso es...!" - me sonrojé violentamente.- " Eso no significa nada, yo hago lo mismo."

"Aja..." - me mira como queriendo que continuara.

"¿ _"Aja"_ qué? No hay nada más que decir..."

"Tú también lo haces, ¿y por qué?"

"Porque la amo." - digo como si fuera lo más obvio.

"Entonces..." - nuevamente me mira igual.

"¡Entonces nada!" - le digo ya sin paciencia.- "¿Qué tratas de insinuar?"

"Que si tú lo haces por amor... ¿Por qué razón lo haría ella?"

Tras esas palabras yo me quede fría. No sabía la respuesta, pero no me puedo dejar llevar por suposiciones sin fundamentos.

"No lo sé... Quizás porque me extrañaba... ¡Yo la extraño un chorro! Es que no hemos podido hablar desde la semana pasada y... Como hoy es lunes en el fin de semanas no he sabido nada de ella." - suspiro con tristeza.

"Pues estas de suerte porque mira quien esta allá." - me señala a unos metros al frente y ahí estaba ella, mi diosa rosada.- "Ve y saludala, yo me iré al salón."

Yo me quedé un segundo paralizada al verla, estaba hermosa como siempre. Al parecer estaba discutiendo con Kamui-san... Grr, ese idiota de lo peor me molesta su tan sola presencia. Gumi-chan dice que él no es malo y que no trata nada con MI Luka-chan... Pero eso ella dice, yo veo otra cosa, aunque igual pueden ser solo los celos...

Al instante, como con un imán, la dueña de mis sueños dulces, y no tan dulces, se giró y se me quedó mirando tan fijamente que yo pensé que me iba a derretir. No pude evitar correr y gritar su nombre. Yo deseaba tanto saber de ella, deseaba estar con ella, mirarla, escucharla, tocarla... ¡No Miku! ¡Control, mujer! ¡Esta buena pero no es para pensar en perversiones! Por lo menos no ahora... ¿¡Qué rayos acabo de pensar!

"¡Luka-chan!" - la volví a llamar ya frente a ella, es tan hermosa que al tenerla así de cerca me olvido de todo y eso hace que una enorme emoción me cubra.- "¡Hola! ¿Cómo has estado? ¡Te extrañe muchisimo! ¿Qué tal las clases finales?"

"Hola, Miku... He estado muy bien. Yo igualmente te extrañe y mis clases han estado bien... ¿Y tú, cómo has estado?"- me pregunta con esa sonrisa tan bella que tiene, que quiero y que me da celos que alguien más vea.

"¡Muy bien! Y ahora más que he podido hablar contigo." - me sonrojo con intensidad, ella solo agranda su sonrisa, por un momento me pierdo en ella hasta que me acuerdo del consejo de Gumi, lo intentaré.- "Luka-chan... Yo quería decirte... Bueno si tú quieres... Que si quisieras... Ya sabes no te obligó... Ir a la fiesta de mi casa... No tienes que ir si no lo sientes... Porque mi hermano mayor cumple y me gustaría que tú fueras y..."

"Me encantaría asistir." - me interrumpió, pero se lo perdono.- "Sería un honor."

"¿En serio? ¡En serio! ¡Eso es maravilloso, Luka-chan!" - la abrazo de la emoción y al percatarme de lo que hice, las dos no sonrojamos violentamente.- "Lo siento, me he emocionado mucho."

"Ya me dí cuenta..." - y nuevamente me sonríe con los ojos cerrados.

¡Dios! Cada vez que hace eso me mata, me entierra, me revive y me vuelve a matar... ¡Luka-chan si supieras esto que llevo adentro! Apuesto que ya estoy babeando por tan solo verte así de inocente, de ingenua, de perfecta...

"Bue.. no... Yo ya me retiro... La fiesta será en mi casa esta noche...A las 8... ¡Hasta luego!" - y sentía que ya no podía aguantar más, o corría o le saltaba encima. Obviamente que preferiría la segunda, pero no quería asustarla y con un gran sonrojo en mis mejillas, salí corriendo a mi siguiente clase, donde Gumi-chan me esperaba en la puerta.

* * *

-VOCALOID-

"¿Ya la invitaste?" - me preguntó Gumi cuando terminamos la jornada escolar de la mañana, durante las clases no pudimos hablar.

"Si... ¡Y acepto!"

"¡Ves! Tu amiga Gumi es muy genial... Deberías escucharla más seguido..."

"Naa, eso no es verdad... Una vez me aconsejaste que me pusiera un mini-falda en el día casual para atraer a Luka-chan y en cambio tuve problemas con mi madre, con los maestros y los pervertidos no dejaban de mirarme... ¡Fue vergonzoso!"

"Pero lograste tu cometido..." - me sonrió con descaro.

"¡Claro que no!"

"Claro que si." - vuelve a sonreír con ese descaro.- "Nunca había visto a Luka-nee tan excitada y celosa... Es más, siempre creí que era de piedra y nada de esas cosas le afectaban. Pero gracias a ti supe que era igual de humana y carnal que nosotras jajaja... ¡Todavía me acuerdo de su cara roja cuando te doblaste!"

"¡Solo fue a recoger un papel!" - gritó colorada.

"Pero igual... No dudo que tuvo que darse una duche de agua bien fría al llegar a casa..."

"¡Deja de hablar así de Luka-chan! ¡Ella no es pervertida!" - le regaño enojada.

"Puede que sea así... Pero entonces tú si lo eres."

"¡Pero que locuras inventas!" - le pego a al borde del desmayo.

"¡Auch! ¡Miku! Tienes brazo fuerte, deja el abuso que soy menor que tú." - se toca la cabeza herida.- "Además lo digo porque siempre en una relación una parte es más pervertida que la otra... También es porque he notado como te pones cada vez que la ves... Y es algo más allá del típico sonrojo de ver a quien te gusta, ya tú pasaste esa etapa hace mucho.

"Si... hace mucho." - pienso distraídamente.

La verdad Gumi tiene razón. No es que sea una pervertida, pero es que ya no puedo mirar a Luka-chan con los mismo ojos de inocencia como cuando tenía 07 años. Llevo enamorada de ella desde que curso el jardín de niños y de eso hace mucho tiempo. Estoy en plena adolescencia y la verdad mi amor por Luka es sincero, es real y es enteramente emocional. Pero últimamente me es inevitable no ver a Luka en un plano físico. Ella es hermosa, enteramente hermosa y perfecta. Y yo. Sinceramente. Quiero. Tener esa perfección. Solo para mi...

"¡Hey, Miku-chan, Gumi-chan" - nos llama un chico con un helado en manos.

"!Kaito-sempai! ¿Todo bien?"

"¡Kaito-nii!" - salto encima de él con emoción.- " ¿Cómo has estado?"

"¡Muy bien, Miku-chan, Gumi-chan!" - nos sonríe con infantilidad.

"¿Dónde esta Meiko-sama?" -pregunta Gumi, ella admira mucho a Meiko, la razón no la sé, pero por eso le dice siempre "sama".

"Pues... Esta en la biblioteca terminando una tarea, acabo de salir de allá." - Le contesta.

"¡Oh! ¡Pues iré para allá! ¡Nos vemos luego, Miku-chan!" - y rápidamente sale corriendo.

"¿Por qué se fue tan deprisa?" - me pregunta con una mueca de interrogación.

"Ni idea." - me limité a contestar.

"Bueno... ¡Miku-chan! ¿Qué tal las cosas con T-O-E-T-O?" - me sonríe de lado, y yo me sonrojo pues sé a quien se refiere.

"N..ada nuevo... Solo que la invite a la fiesta de Mikuo-onii."

"¡Eso es genial! Puedes aprovechar y confesarte en la fiesta de Mikuo-kun... ¡Así fue como yo me le confesé a Mei-chan!" - me contó con los ojos brillosos.

"¿Cómo fue que lo hiciste?"

"Pues, fácil... Estábamos en la fiesta de cumpleaños de Haku-chan, la mejor amiga de Mei-chan, y le pedí que saliera al jardín conmigo... Eso fue en segundo año y yo estaba muy nervioso. Ella estaba preciosa y yo tenía miedo a ser rechazado." - me relató con una cara enamorada.- "Al principio lo arruiné todo, la hice enfadar y me golpeo muy fuertemente jejeje. Pero por culpa de ese golpe yo caí en la fuente de la casa de Haku-chan y no me ahogue porque era bajito el agua. Mei-chan se asustó tanto que se tiro a la fuete para salvarme y yo la abrace con mucha fuerza y le dije que la quería. Luego de eso nos besamos, le pedí que fuera mi novia y hasta el día de hoy la amo con locura. Y ella a mi."

"Wow, Kaito-nii eso fue hermoso..."

"¡Fue lo mejor que me ha pasado!" - exclamó con mucha felicidad.

"Yo quiero que algo así nos pase a Luka-chan y a mi." -susurro con nostalgia

"Nee, Miku-chan." - me llama Kaito.- "¿Te acuerdas como fue que descubrí que te gustaba Luka-chan?"

"Si..."

Fue en cuarto grado, un día en el que Luka-chan estaba en la azotea cantando mirando hacia la nada. Yo estaba escuchándola desde mi escondite, uno en el que siempre iba para mirarla a escondida, para admirarla en una cercanía muy lejana...

"_Fuiste luz en la oscuridad... Sol en mi soledad... Aire en silencio... Amor en mi maldad..." - _cantaba suavemente.

Tras escucharla, tras maravillarme y deleitarme, suspire su nombre. Yo soñaba con que esas palabras eran dirigidas a mi, deseaba que fuera realidad, pero me bastaba con tan solo imaginarlo. Era tan bella, tan hermosa con su pelo alargado color rosado, su piel como porcelana, su boca sonrosada y sus ojos tan impresionantes. Parecía que vieras la misma profundidad en ellos, esa profundidad donde yo quisiera perderme eternamente, nadar junto a ella , junto a ella y nadie más.

"_¿Miku-chan?" - _alguien me había tocado el hombro.

"_¡Kaito-nii!"_

"_¿Qué haces aquí?" -_ me preguntó.

"_Yo.. yo... yo."_

"_Desearía poder encontrar...Una sola, nada más... Una razón para amar... Hasta le eternidad..." -_seguía cantando Luka-chan sin saber de la conversación de nosotros.

"_¿Es por ella que siempre te escapas a esta hora?" -_ me mira con curiosidad.

"_Si..." -_ digo tocando mi cabello para ese entonces corto, solo hasta los hombros.

"_Osea que te gusta..."_

"_Si..."_

"_Ah... bueno... Luka-chan es buena chica... Ya no me tengo que preocupar que un chico malo te haga daño..." - _me volvió a tocar el hombro, con una gran sonrisa.

"_¡Gracias por entender Kaito-onii!_" - le abrace con fuerzas.

"_Siempre te apoyare... En todo, Miku-chan."_

"_Etto... Etto... Toeto..."-_ inició otra canción la dueña de mi ser.

Ese fue uno de los momentos más importantes de mi vida. el apoyo de mi mejor amigo. Yo sé que mi familia no aceptaría de ninguna manera lo mío con Luka de darse. No es que sean religiosos o algo parecido, es solo que son muy superficiales y les preocupan el "qué dirán". Es por eso que ha veces yo prefiero pensar que mis verdaderos padres son mis tíos, quienes me criaron verdaderamente, ellos fueron los que estuvieron conmigo desde que nací hasta el día de hoy. Mis padres casi no están en casa y desde pequeña siempre ha sido así, por lo menos con Mikuo no fue así, mi hermano si pudo ser criado por papá y mamá. Ambos son muy conservadores y nada cariñosos, al contrario de mis tíos, y es por eso que el haber tenido el apoyo de mi mejor amigo en aquella edad, ha sido y es muy importante para mi.

"¿Sabes que siempre te apoyare?" - me abraza mi amigo.

"Lo sé..." - le correspondo el abrazo.

"Pues... ¡No tengas miedo y aprovecha esa fiesta! Yo sé que lo harás muy bien." - me guilla el ojo con una sonrisa. - "Confió en ti... Ya me dirás que Luka-chan es tu novia."

Yo solo asentí con la cabeza y me despedí de él. Ya eran muchas las señales que recibía, hoy era el día en el que mi corazón se abriría, en el que al fin será liberado y escuchado. Hoy era el día en el que Luka Megurine sabrá que yo, Miku Hatsune, la amo con toda mis fuerzas y que no pienso dejarla ir. Nunca, nunca y nunca...

* * *

-VOCALOID-

Estaba ya muy nerviosa, ya había elegido mi traje para la ocasión. Gumi se encontraba en la sala de la casa de mis padres hablando con los poco invitados que siempre llegan temprano. Eran las 7:20 y yo solo podía pensar en lo que estaría haciendo ella. Conociéndola como la conozco, debería estar en un pequeño duelo con su madre. La señora Filia era una agradable mujer, ella era muy divertida y en ocasiones se comportaba muy infantilmente. Yo la quiero como suegra, y en verdad me he llegado a encariña mucho con ella. Las veces que he ido a su casa siempre me trata como una reina y siempre es muy amable conmigo. Solo espero que cuando se entere que muero por su hija no me odie o yo le de repulsión. La verdad, eso yo no lo quiero.

A las 7:50 tocaron el timbre de mi casa y por una razón inexplicable mi corazón se acelero, yo solo grite que ya iba de camino y me dispuse a abrir. Al abrir la puerta una descarga eléctrica me recorrió todo el cuerpo. Ante mi estaba la imagen más bella y más fina que halla podido ver en mi vida. Ella, mi diosa rosada, estaba vestida de una manera tan y tan provocativa mente elegante que tuve que usar todo mi auto control para hablarle sin parecer una adolescente en pleno ciclo hormonal.

"¡Luka-chan!" - grité y me lancé a sus brazos, por fortuna este acto pudo calmar el creciente deseo que he estado sintiendo por mi diosa, ya controlada, mi amor emocional volvió a resurgir.- "Me alegra que vinieras... ¡Soy tan feliz!"

"Miku... Hola." - fue lo único que dijo, más bien lo balbuceó.

"Hola, Hatsune-san." - me saludó con educación Kamui-san y al verlo no pude evitar sentirme celosa.

"¿Eh?... Kamui-san." - lo miré con enojo, pues no me había percatado que estaba ahí y Luka-chan se había separado de mi.- "Hola".

"Ah... Miku, invité a Gakupo a la fiesta, espero que no te moleste."

"Desde luego." - dije con un tono molesto.

"¿Podemos pasar?"

"Si..." - respondí apartándome de la puerta.

Gakupo Kamui era el mejor amigo de Luka-chan desde la elemental, nunca he hablado con él directamente pero sé que es un mujeriego de lo peor. Creo que es el novio de MI Luka-chan, creo porque de que otra razón el estaría aquí, acompañándola y cogiéndola del brazo. También sabía que el estaba enamorado de ella, incluso se le confesó cuando ambos estaban en sexto grado, yo estaba en esos momentos cuando él se lo decía en la biblioteca de la escuela.

"_¡Luka-chan!" - _la llamó, ella estaba leyendo en la mesa de al final, yo estaba entre los estantes admirándola en secreto hasta que él entró.

"_¿Hai, Gaku-kun?" - _lo miró curioso y aparto su vista de su libro.

"_¿¡Quieres ser mi novia!" - _le dijo casi gritando sonrojado y con los puños apretados, cuando soltó esas palabras a mi me dieron ganas de saltarle encima, y no amistosamente.

"_¿EH?" - _preguntó sonrojada mi diosa.

"_¿Qué si quieres ser mi novia?"_- volvió a repetir.- "_Lo he estado pensado... Y tú me gustas mucho...Yo te quiero como novia y en un futuro quiero que te cases conmigo, vivas en mi casa y la limpies mientras yo trabajo fuera como los hombres._

"_¡Lo siento, Gaku-kun!"- _se levantó asustada.- _"¡Pero yo no quiero limpiar ninguna casa que no sea mía y mucho menos quiero casarme con quien no amo!"_

"_¡Pero si también va a ser tu casa!"- _se alteró el idiota.

"_¡Pero no te amo!"_

"_¡Yo tampoco!"_

"_¿Y por qué me pides que sea tu novia?"_

"_Porque me gustas... Y quiero casarme contigo..."_

"_Gaku-kun... Para casarte tienes que amar a la persona."_

"_No importa... Un día te amare..."_

"_Olvidalo, yo no quiero ni ser tu novia, ni tu esposa, ni tu amada... Solo tu amiga y hermana...Yo un día me enamorare, pero en estos momentos solo me preocupa estudiar y estar con mi familia... Nada más." -_explicó mi amada.

"_Bien... Por lo menos lo intente..._" - suspiró el idiota que al otro día estaba acosando a Teto-san.

Entramos a la casa y yo le tomé la mano a mi Luka-chan. Su mano era tan cálida, tan suave y tan delicada a pesar de ser más grande que la mía. Yo estaba sonrojada por sentirla tan cerca de mi, pero aún así estaba molesta por la presencia de Kamui, me partía el corazón el pensar que eran algo más que amigos.

"Bien, chicas... Yo las veo después, me iré por ahí a ver que encuentro. Las dejo a solas." - nos dijo de repente Kamui antes de irse.

"Esta bien, diviértete." - le sonrió Luka-chan y eso me molesto más.

"Igual tú. No pierdas el tiempo, recuerda lo que hablamos." - le contestó el idiota.

"Adiós, Kamui-san..."

Vi como él caminaba hasta un grupo de chicas y empezó a coquetear tan descaradamente que me empezó a hervir la sangre. Luka-chan estaba como si no le afectara y en parte me aliviaba, pero aún así, Kamui era un desgraciado.

"Kamui-san no es un buen novio." - susurré.

"¿Por qué lo dices?" - me miró con confusión y ahhh que esa mirada me ha derretido.

"Te ha dejado sola en una fiesta como esta y míralo... Esta coqueteandoles a esas chicas." - le digo ya con mucho enojo.

"¿Gakupo mi novio?" - preguntó como si no se lo creyera.

"Ujum..." - asentí y de la nada ella rompió a reír.- "Porque si yo fuera él, nunca te dejaría sola y estaría solo contigo."

Fue un momento de valentía cuando dije eso, ella paró de reír y me miró con absoluta ternura. Mis rodillas por un momento me fallaron y mi vista no quería dejar de admirarla, como lo he hecho siempre.

"Miku..." - suspiró mi nombre tomando mis manos que fueron sueltas minutos atrás, me miró con esa ternura tan de ella. - "Gakupo es mi mejor amigo, nunca a sido mi novio y nunca lo será... Somos como hermanos... ¡Y por Dios, yo no promuevo el incesto!"

"¿Me hablas en serio?"

"Muy seriamente..." - otra vez me miró fijamente con seriedad y otra vez me derretí.

"Luka..." - y aquí la prueba de ello.

En estos momentos me arrepentí de haber aborrecido tanto a Kamui-san. La verdad es que él siempre a sido un chico bueno, era verdad que un coqueto de lo peor, pero chico bueno al fin y al cabo. Desde la elemental siempre se ha encargado de velar por Luka-chan y eso me deja tranquila. Aunque, yo desearía ser quien la proteja de todo mal y todos sus miedos. Yo deseo ser quién ella elija para pasar el resto de su vida, de su existencia, de su amor.

"¡Eh, nee-chan! ¿Quién es la hermosa joven que te acompaña?" - nos interrumpió Mikuo, mi hermano.

"¡Ah! ¡Baka Mikuo!" - le grité por haber interrumpido mi momento con ella.- "Ella es Megurine Luka, mi amiga de la escuela..." -

Y la que quiero que sea algo más

"Ah si, de la que siempre hablas... No mentías para nada, en verdad eres muy bonita, Luka-chan..." - le coqueteó. ¡Le coqueteó! Mikuo. Eres. Hombre. Muerto... Peor, serás hombre castrado. Deja que te duermas her-ma-ni-to...

"Gracias, Hatsune-san..." - se limitó a decir MI Luka-chan. ¡No cayó! ¡Siii!

"Sabes... Ahora me arrepiento de no haber estado cada vez que venias para acá... No sabes lo bien que la hubiéramos pasado." - la miró con esa suciedad que me enferma... ¡Solo yo la puedo mirar así! ¡Digo! ¡Nadie debe mirar así la pureza de mi Luka-chan! ¡Nadie! Quizás solo yo... ¡Miku control que estamos en medio de un asesinato masivo contra tu hermano!

"¡Imbécil! ¡A Luka la respetas!" - le grite con furia, con todo el odio que sentí por mi hermana en ese momento. ¡Vaya que el amor ciega!- "¡Ella no es como las golfas que acostumbras! ¡Además, tienes novia!"

Y es cierto, Neru-san es una gran chica que adora a mi hermano... O eso creo.

"Es cierto, pero ella es una chica que ha llamado mi atención..." - cínico, deja que llegue la noche.

"Eres un cerdo."

"Lo sé..."

¡Ahh! No soportaba más esta faceta de mi hermano. Si Kamui-san era un Playboy, ¡este era dios de la infidelidad! Ya no quería estar al lado de él, irónico, suya la fiesta y ni su propia hermana quería festejar con él.

"Vámonos, Luka... La peste aquí a llegado." - otra vez tomé su mano y la lleve rumbo al jardín.

* * *

-VOCALOID-

Ya estábamos fuera del jardín de la casa de mis padres. Era muy grande y tenía una vista preciosa, con diferentes flores a los alrededores y un camino de piedras lisas por los lados. La luna se veía inmensa esa noche y su complicidad con el contraste del rostro de Luka-chan hizo que mi pobre corazón se acelerara con la rapidez como si se me saliera. ¡Se veía inalcanzable! ¡Como una estrella! Si... Una estrella que yo quería y que me robo el aliento desde hace muchos años. Una estrella a la que yo le tomaba la mano y ella solo me miraba con sus profundos ojos azules y un lindo sonrojo en las mejillas.

Y ya la hora había llegado...

"Miku... Yo tengo algo muy importante que decirte, que confesarte..." - soltó de la nada.

"Luka, yo también tengo algo importante que decir..." - le digo suavemente.

La miré fijamente, queriendo transmitir todo esto que siento por ella. Su cuerpo se había tensado y yo lo había sentido. ¡Como me tuve que contener para no saltarle y besarle ahí mismo!

"D... ime tú.. primero." - me dijo con nerviosismo.

Yo igualmente los tenía, pero pensé en dar el paso, dar mi paso. Tomaré el consejo de Gumi-chan y Kaito-nii... Llegó el momento de decirte lo que siento, Megurine Luka y no escaparas.

"Hace un tiempo que te he querido decir ésto..." - me sonrojé- "Una vez me preguntaste si yo me había enamorado alguna vez a lo que respondí que no. Que no sabía cuál era el sentimiento y mucho menos creía en el amor a primera vista... Luka, te mentí, para ese tiempo yo ya me había enamorado pero tenía miedo a la reacción de quien amaba. Estaba confundida, era la primera vez que me pasaba, fue a primera vista y sin proponérmelo no dejaba de pensar y anhelar estar con esa persona..."

Recuerdo muy bien ese día, fue un mes de habernos "conocido" según tú.

"_Miku-chan..." -_me hablaste con esa voz tan suave que me hechiza.

"_¿Si, Luka-chan?" -_me sonrojé al poderte escuchar tan de cerquita.

"_¿Alguna vez te has enamorado o crees en el amor a primera vista?"_ - me miraste con ojos tan brillantes y tan profundos. Como incitándome a que te contara quien era el poseedor de mi corazón. Como si quisieras que te confesara que eras tú.

"_¡Cla... cla... Claro que no, Luka-chan!"_ - más tuve mucho miedo de tu reacción, de lo que harías si te lo dijera. ¿Te alejarías de mi? ¡No! Prefiero que sigas sin saber de mis sentimientos si ese era el precio.- _"Nunca, Luka-chan... La verdad es que no conozco el sentimiento y mucho menos creo en el... en el amor... a.. primera vista. ¿Por qué la pregunta?"_

"_Ah... Por... nada." -_susurraste y pude notar un destello de desilusión en tus hermosos ojos.

Nunca entendí que fue lo que paso ahí, solo que me arrepiento mil veces haberte mentido y por no ser valiente para confesarte mis sentimientos. ¡Pero hoy romperé ese patrón!

Cuando me dispuse a seguir con mi declaración noté que tu rostro se entristeció y que unas palabras abandonaron tus labios con un tono tan triste que me partió el corazón.

"¿Por qué? ¿Quién es esa persona?"

"Es alguien a quien amo con locura, alguien que conozco relativamente de poco tiempo, alguien a la cual siento que le conozco de toda la vida..." - sonreí al pensarte, al saber que estabas a mi lado y la vez por lo relativo que he dicho... De poco tiempo es lo que llevo hablando contigo... De toda una vida. Lo que llevo amándote.

"¿Es Kaito verdad? Kaito-sempai esta enamorado de ti..."

¿Kaito? ¿Qué tiene que ver Kaito-nii con ésto? No será que...

"¿Kaito-nii? ¡Por favor, él es como mi hermano mayor! Además, es novio Meiko-onee-chan y él está muy enamorado de ella... ¡Ni aunque me gustara lo intentaría con ese baka!" - río, río porque me acuerdo que yo pensaba lo mismo con Kamui-san y ella. Que ironía, que raro es el amor.

"Entonces es Kagamine Len..." - susurró con aflicción y eso nuevamente me ha partido el corazón.

"Len-kun se me confesó la semana pasada y yo lo rechacé... Le dije que yo amaba a otra persona con todo mi ser y amor, y él entendió." - expliqué tranquilamente, Luka-chan se veía rara y muy triste, y eso me ponía muy triste a mi.

"¡Entonces dime quien es el afortunado que se ha llevado tu corazón! ¡Dime quién es!" - me alzó la voz y al instante lloro. ¿¡Qué le pasaba a Luka-chan!

"Lu.. ka-chan..." - la llamé preocupada.

"Miku... ¡Dime quien pudo conquistarte!" - me reclamó con mucha tristeza, una tristeza que me ha hecho llorar un poco.- "Quien pudo ganarme, quien hizo que tú no me vieras... Miku, yo te amo... Desde que te conocí me enamore de ti...Miku, yo... Yo te amo y me parte el corazón saber que quieres a otro... Que siempre he sabido que no tenia esperanzas contigo, pero te amo y quiero que seas feliz... Aunque me parta el corazón, quiero que seas feliz en cualquier lugar."

¿Me... ama? ¿Luka-chan me ama? ¿Esto es verdad? ¡Dios! ¡Me ha dicho que me ama! ¿No estoy soñando? ¡No estoy soñando, en verdad ha dicho eso! Yo me llené de mucha felicidad y quería gritarle que yo igual la amaba. Pero su mirada dolida, esa mirada que yo tanto amaba estaba nublada de un profundo dolor uno que me contagiaba, con esa mirada pude darme cuenta que realmente ella sentía lo mismo por mi. Luka-chan bajo la mirada y yo solo quería que viera los míos.

"Luka..." - la llamé en un susurro.- "Luka... Mirame."

Ella no me quería mirar y lloraba sin cesar, yo quería abrazarla con todas mis fuerzas pero no me atrevía. Nuevamente tuve un pequeño temor.

"Luka, mirame." - la volví a llamar con suavidad, temía que pensara que la odiaba- "No te odio..."

Sorprendida levantó su rostro y repentinamente se sonrojó. Yo solo la miraba con todo el cariño que sentía en esos momentos, con las ganas de abrazarla y jamas soltarle, pero primero tenía que aclarar un asunto para ello.

"Miku... Yo..."

"Nunca me dejaste terminar..." - me acerque y acaricie su rostro, su hermoso y perfecto rostro.- "Siempre he sido una niña en todo y tú la más madura... Creo que hoy cambiaremos los papeles."

Era el momento que nuestros corazones deseaban y necesitaba. Mi directa y absoluta confesión.

"La persona que amo, que me vuelve loca en todo los sentido, que me hace respirar en todo momento, suspirar hasta el cansancio..." - la miré con todo el amor que sentía, con todo el anhelo de tantos años, con todo el deseo que llevaba y le sonreí.- " Eres tú, siempre has sido tú."

"¿Qué?" - solo pudo soltar de la impresión, se veía tan dulce, tan pequeña.

"Que te amo, Luka Megurine... Que estoy loca por ti, que en estos momentos me estoy aguantando para no saltarte encima y comerte a besos, que cada vez que te veo mi idiotez crece y mi saliva sale de mis labios... Que quería asesinar a Kamui-san por celos y castrar a mi hermano por tan solo mirarte por 5 segundos..." -le dije mientras me acercaba y posaba mis brazos por su cuello, ella siempre ha sido más alta que yo.- "Que te amo y nunca me quiero separar de ti..."

"Miku..." - suspiró pero yo ya no me podía controlar y la besé.

Sentir sus labios entre los mios fue la experiencia más maravillosa en mi vida. Fue sentir que al fin tenía esa parte que me hacía falta, esa pieza que tanto yo anhelaba y por fin tenía. Los labios de Mi Luka-chan eran suaves y su sabor era tan dulce que fácilmente me podía hacer adicta a él. Mejor dicho, ya era adicta a él. El saber que Luka-chan me correspondía y que en estos momentos yo estaba entre sus brazos y ella entre los míos me hacía tan inmensamente feliz que solo quería estar ahí toda la eternidad.

"No puedo creer que lo hice..." - susurré contra sus labios al terminar el beso con una sonrisa por tenerla así, ambas con los ojos cerrados , yo recostando mi frente en la suya, sus brazos en mi cintura y los míos en su cuello.

"Te amo..." - suspiró tan suave que me erizó el vello de la nuca, inmediatamente me volvió a besar

"Luka..." - gemí su nombre, el beso me estaba maravillando, pero estaba poniendo algo cálido al ambiente.

"Miku..." - me llamó mirándome con intensidad separándose un poquito de mi, pero rápidamente me volvió a besar con pasión.- "Miku, quiero pedirte... quiero decirte... que me encantaría que fueras mi novia... ¿Lo.. serías?"

"¡Claro que si! He estado esperando que me lo pidieras desde hace mucho tiempo." - le sonreí emocionada y con toda la dulzura que sentía por ella. - "Y ahora que soy tu novia y tú eres mía... No me voy a contener..."

Eso se lo dije con todo el deseo que sentía en esos momentos. Luka era hermosa, preciosa, sensual, elegante, una diosa perfecta y a la vez tan humana que me enloquecía. En otras palabras, las que se dicen vulgarmente, Luka estaba buena, ella estaba que ardía y eso a mi me encendía. ¿¡Qué! ¡Es mi novia y yo le dije que ya no me iba a contener! Ella solo se sonrojo mucho por mi descarado tono de voz, el que ella provocaba, y yo solo reí. La volví a besar, pero esta vez con mayor intensidad y pasión, queriendo trasmitirle todo lo que ella provocaba en mi. Sentir sus labios con los míos, es lo mejor, es el arte, es la mayor expresión de que algo tan simple fuera tan satisfactorio y tan vital en mi nueva vida. Porque definitivamente, esto era mi nueva vida, la vida junto a Mi Luka-chan.

"Mi... ku." - jadeó con deseo y yo me estremecí.- "Te amo, mi niña... Te amo con locura. Perdón por comportarme mal anteriormente."

"No te preocupes, yo hubiera reaccionado peor." - reí y volví a jalar hacia mi para besarla con esmero y sin detenerme.- " No tienes ideas de lo mucho que te deseo... Luka, te has vestido para provocarme, no he podido quitar mi mirada de ti en toda la noche... Me encantas."

¿Qué si me encanta? ¡Luka me fascinaba! Me estaba provocando desde que llegó y ahora que es _**MI NOVIA**_ ,con negritas y todo, no me voy a detener, ni a controlar, bueno solo si hay que hacerlo por razones de vida o muerto. Pero mientras tanto no me detendré. Luka es mía, solo mía y la quiero para mi toda la vida. La amo tanto y la deseo con todo mi ser que en verdad debo fortalecer nuevamente mi amor emocional si no quiero hacer algo... Indebido a mi chica... ¡Que bien se siente decirlo! O mejor dicho, pensarlo jejeje...

"Miku... Tú igual... Me encantas." - habló entrecortada mente, y eso era taaannn provocador para mi.

"Te amo..." - suspiré recostando mi cabeza en su hombro derecho, el mar de deseo había parado un poco, al parecer mi amor emocional volvió.

"¿Sabes que es lo más que me gusta de ti?" - me dijo de la nada.

"¿Qué cosa?"- le pregunté, estar así en sus brazos eran tan reconfortante.

"El brillo de tus ojos, ese brillo que tienes en tu mirada me ha conquistado desde la primera vez que te vi..."

"¿En serio?"-me sorprendí por sus palabras, pero no pude evitar sonreír.

"Así es."

"¿Y sabes que provoca ese brillo en mi?"- ese brillo que tengo desde que te ví por vez primera.

"No la verdad..." - me respondiste con tranquilidad y curiosidad, he sabido leerte, no del todo, pero si lo esencial.

"Pues, tú." - la abracé con fuerzas.- "Solamente tú."

"¿Pero cómo pude ver ese brillo en tus ojos la primera vez si no nos conocíamos?" - me volvió a preguntar separándose un poco de mi.

"Aquél primer día de secundaria no fue el primero en el que te vi... Yo te conocía desde la elemental... Solo que era muy tímida y nunca me acerque a ti. Yo te admiraba cuando tú te la pasabas en la biblioteca por horas leyendo, yo te escuchaba cuando ibas sola a la azotea y cantabas bajito, yo te observaba en cada juego en el que participabas... Yo me enamore de ti desde que tengo uso de razón... Yo te amo desde siempre..."

"Mi..ku.. yo... yo no sé que decir."

"No digas nada, solo besame y hazme sentir que me amas con la misma intensidad que yo lo hago."

Nos besamos, tras esas palabras nos volvimos a besar. Fue un beso totalmente diferentes a los anteriores. No fue ni con la pasión, ni con la inexperiencia ni con el nerviosismos que los anteriores besos cargaban, sino que fue uno que sellaba un promesa. Una promesa de amor eterno, de amor fuerte, de amor real. Una promesa que fue hecha con la unión más perfecta y más humana en este mundo, una promesa tan llena de verdad. La verdad de que nos amábamos y eso nadie lo iba a cambiar. Una promesa tan llena de arte, tan llena de amor, tan llena de Luka Megurine, tan llena de mi corazón...

"Te lo prometo." - murmuró entre mis labios.- "Te prometo que te amaré con la misma intensidad con la que me amas."

"Como dos imanes que se atraen... Así somos tú y yo, mi princesa rosada." - la miré directamente a esos ojos que tanto me enloquecían.

"Así somos tú y yo, mi dulce mariposa azul." - y así culminamos con nuestra promesa, con un nuevo beso, uno que daba inició a una nueva vida llena de mucho amor.

Porque lo que me gustaba de Luka eran tantas las cosas, todo ella me gustaba. Pero definitivamente, sus ojos eran mi debilidad. Azul como el océano, azul como el cielo y azul como el zafiro, la piedra más hermosa entre todas. O por lo menos para mi sería siempre así...

**FIN**

* * *

**OMAKE**

"**¡Kaito-nii!" - llamó la de apariencia inocente e infantil.**

"**¡Miku-chan! ¿Qué es lo que deseas?" - preguntó intrigado el mayor.**

"**Es que... Bueno, estaba pensando y... ¡Quiero pedirle matrimonio a Luka-chan!"**

"**¡¿Queeé? ¡Miku-chan! ¿A caso estas loca?" - la miró incrédulo el de pelo azulado.**

"**Nop... Bueno si... ¡Por ella lo estoy! Pero no es por esa razón que lo digo..."**

"**¿Y cuál es la razón?"**

"**Pues... Que quiero que tenga un hijo mío, que ese bebé tenga mi apellido, que la quiero todo los días en mi casa, que así será solo mía, que mis padres no se podrían oponer porque ella ya es mi esposa y para que ese imbécil de Piku sepa que ella es de MI pertenencia..."**

"**En otras palabras... Estas celosa." - sonrió Kaito negando con la cabeza.**

"**¡Claro que no!"**

"**¿A no?"**

"**¡No!"**

"**Ah... Pues si es así... No te molesta que Piku le este tomando del brazo y que Luka-chan sonría como estrella de cine como hacen en estos momentos." - informa el mayor con una sonrisa y señalando el lugar de la pareja.**

"**¿¡Qué! ¡Luka es mía y nadie la toma del brazo!" - grita la chica caminando con pasos largo hasta la pareja.**

"**Creo que se armará Troya." - comentó una castaña que acaba de llegar en donde se encontraba su novio.**

"**Creo lo mismo..." - le miró con ternura el chico.- "Eso me recuerda mucho a ti."**

"**¿A mi?"**

"**Sip... De ese día con Lola-san..."**

"**Ah... Ese día." - miró con ojos en llamas a la nada.- " Eres mi novio, ¿qué querías?"**

"**Nada... La verdad me encanta que actúes así." - se acercó a su novia y la beso.- "Te amo mucho, Mei-chan."**

"**Y yo a ti, Kaito baka." - le dió otro beso.**

"**¡No me importa que fue un accidente!" - gritó la histérica menor en la otra parte del pasillo.**

"**¡Lo siento mucho, Hatsune-san ! ¡No volverá a pasar!" - suplicó el pobre chico de cabello entre el plateado.**

"**¡Más te vale! ¡Porque Luka-chan es MI novia!"**

"**¡Si! ¡Dejeme ir! ¡Por favor!" - volvió a suplicar ya con lagrimas en los ojos.**

"**Ya vete de aquí... Escoria." - le dijo y el chico salió corriendo.**

"**Hay Miku... ¿Qué haré con tus celos?" - la miró con extremada ternura la de pelo rosado.**

"**Go... mene." - la miró avergonzada su chica.**

"**No te disculpes... Miku es aún linda cuando se pone celosa." - rió suavemente.- Cuanto te amo..."**

"**Y yo a ti... Y por eso, Luka-chan quería decirte..." - cogió aire.- " ¡TE CASARIAS CONMIGO!"**

"**¡Ahhh!" - exclamó la mayor antes de desmayarse...**

"**¡Oh, Luka-chan!" - corrió Kaito junto a Meiko.- "Creo que fuiste muy brusca, Miku-chan... Así no se le pide matrimonio."**

"**Lo sé..." - dijo preocupada la menor.- "Pero esto debe ser el embarazo."**

"**Em.. ba.. ra... zo..." - susurró sorprendido el amante del helado.**

"**Ah, si... Luka-chan lleva un tiempo sintiéndose mal... Creo que es porque esta embarazada." - se encogió de brazos y Kaito también cayó.- "¡Oh, genial! ¡Ahora Kaito también esta embarazado! ¿Qué este mundo no pude avisarme de una forma más natural que seré madre y tía?"**

"**Eh... Miku-chan..." - la llamó avergonzada Meiko.- "Creo que estas muy confundida..."**

"**¡Claro que no lo estoy! Yo seré madre y Luka-chan va a tener gemelos... ¡Wii! ¡Gemelos! Así al fin tendremos la familia que tanto deseábamos..."**

"**¡Dios!" - susurró Mei-chan.- "¡Dame paciencia para soportar la prueba!"**

"**¡Exacto Meiko-nee-chan! Si Kaito-nii esta embarazado será muy difícil..." - se pus en pose de inflexión.- "Por eso... ¡Hay que cuidarlo!"**

"**Miku-chan... ¿Eres consciente qué para que alguien tenga hijos tiene que haber tenido relaciones sexuales?"**

"**Rela...ci...ones." - se sonroja.- "Ahora lo... sé. Eso quiere decir que mi Luka-chan no esta embarazada..."**

"**Pues si... ¡No te pongas triste, Miku-chan!" - le mira preocupada la castaña.**

"**¡Tengo que tener relaciones con Luka-chan para tener un hijo!" - cambió de humor repentinamente, de casi emo a una con el puño arriba y los ojos brillantes.**

"**¡Esas cosas no se dicen!" - gritó Meiko.- "Además... En todo caso... No pueden tener hijos... No de esa forma."**

"**¿¡Por qué!" - Gritó ahora entre llantos repentinos, todavía Luka y Kaito estaban desmayados.**

"**Pues... Porque amabas son mujeres y... ¡Que rayos! ¿Tú madre no te dio educación sexual?"**

"**Nop... Lo que sé es porque mis amigos me lo han dicho y lo que he leído de los mangas..."**

"**¿De que tipo de mangas estamos hablando?" - preguntó curiosa Meiko.**

"**Pues... Unos yaoi que me encontré en la habitación de mi hermana y unos yuris en la tienda de la esquina... En esos mangas los prota tenían hijos o estaban embarazados. También ahí decía que se podía tener un hijo con la persona que más amabas... Que era símbolo de amor entre los dos..." - explicó la de ojos claros mirando con ternura a su todavía desmayada novia.**

"**Miku, Miku, Miku... Creo que tendré que aclararte ciertos puntos..." - la tomó por el brazo.- "Ven... Tenemos mucho de que hablar..."**

"**¡Pero y Kaito-nii y Luka-chan!" - cuestionó preocupada por la integridad física de su novia, más que la de su amigo.**

"**Dejarlos ahí, ya mismo se despiertan..." - la terminó de sacar del pasillo.**

"**¿Dónde estoy?" - preguntó la chica que estaba desmayada.- "Creo que me dí duro en la cabeza."**

"**Duro y trastornada..." - le dijo otro recién levantado.- "Creo que Miku-chan nos quería matar."**

"**¿Por qué mi Miku quería hacer eso?"**

"**Pues... Porque dijo que si te querías casar con ella y luego dijo que tú estabas embarazada..." - explicó el chico mirando hacia la nada hasta que escucho un fuerte sonido.- "¿Luka-chan?"**

"**..." - y la chica de cabello rosado se volvió a desmayar hasta que la noche termino de caer.**

* * *

**Nota del autor:  
**

Si que es cierto lo que dicen, de un One-shot se puede sacar toda una historia. Esta segunda historia basada en la primera es un muestra del cariño que le cogí a la que denomino "la saga de lo que me gusta" jejeje. Pero creo que quizás, a futuro, haga una continuación de las vida de las chicas. Algo así como la evolución de la relación. Un ejemplo es que por el lado de Luka todo el mundo la apoya, en cambio aquí insinué que los padres de Miku no aceptarían la relación. Además, me he animado con lo del hijo de ambas. Creo que si continuo la historia en un long-fics también el pequeño o pequeña robará protagonismo...

Definitivamente, un día escribiré todo un fic basado en estos dos shot.

¡Gracias por leer y hasta la próxima!

(Recordad, queridos pupilos... Nunca está de más comentar u opinar acerca de el fic que leíste. Ponte en el lugar del escritor. Cuando escribes o desearías hacerlo ¿no igual deseas que te comenten? Por eso piensa un segundo en el escritor que gusta de las opiniones tuyas... Gracias *O*)


End file.
